


To Love's End

by milkyeggy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Vampires, the answer is no, will i ever stop pushing my furanono agenda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyeggy/pseuds/milkyeggy
Summary: Franz thought Reo was stupid for falling in love with his food, and Nonomiya thought Kouta was stupid for allowing a freeloader he picked off the street to live with him.------tldr: They're both H Y P O C R I T E S.  Furanono (Franz/Nonomiya) & side Reo/Kouta. Takes place after the end of “Nocturnality”.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Franz/Nonomiya, Kutou Reo/Seo Kouta, Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	To Love's End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This was written quickly as I wanted to get this out before Noctournality ended in EN A3! I'm sorry if this is sloppy, ehe <3 So I say, yet I am completely unable to write anything less than 4k words for my Furanono bbs. I just love them SO much. 
> 
> Anyway. This is going to be a multi-chap story of them meeting, living together, dating, falling in love, etc. aka everything we should have been given. I got a lot of inspiration from JP Furanono artists, but I don't know any Japanese (besides like their names, I'm home/welcome back, basic stuff), so if something looks word-from-word taken from their art, I'm sorry, and it's a coincidence. I actually consciously tried not to write situations that would be too similar to their art (aside from like two scenes), but if any artists feels uncomfortable, please let me know. 
> 
> On that note, I do want to pay them back somehow, so at the end of every chapter, I'll link the pixiv and/or Twitter to the JP/EN (mostly JP) Furanono artists I've been the most inspired by/like :D please check them out!! They're all massively talented.
> 
> P.S this obviously has spoilers for Nocturnality. Takes place after the events of the play.

Idle chatter, background typing noises, and dulled phone conversations filled the air of the office. The harsh and flickering fluorescent lights above made Nonomiya feel vaguely as if they were all just specimen in an experimental cage. He certainly felt like one, anyway. He lowered his eyes from the lights above when he noticed that his laptop screen dimmed again. It was already the third time he had to jostle his mouse to wake the screen up.

It wasn’t like him to be distracted like this.

He sighed loudly, and his chair made a loud scratching noise against the floor as he pushed it back to get on his feet. No one noticed, which was just the norm, and what Nonomiya preferred. He walked to the other side of the office, which was becoming a daily ritual of sorts. He easily sidetracked random co-workers and their conversations until he made it to the desk he was looking for.

“Seo.”

Nonomiya watched with an unimpressed face as Kouta slowly moved his eyes away from the Excel sheet on his laptop to turn his head towards Nonomiya. His eyes widened slightly in recognition, and a tired smile spread on his lips. “Nonomiya-san. Hello again. What can I do for you?”

Nonomiya crossed his arms across his chest, and frowned as he looked at Kouta’s desk, which was littered with empty take-out containers, and empty coffee cups. “What can you do for me? I need you to get your fucking shit together.”

Kouta’s smile didn’t waver, even as he laughed. “I’m sorry. I just…” he started, before his smile turned strained as he looked away from Nonomiya, and back toward his Excel sheet. “I just miss him.”

Nonomiya made an irritated face, and held up his hand. “You miss _him_? The freeloader?”

A flash of defensiveness flashed in Kouta’s eyes at that, as he turned to look at Nonomiya again. “He wasn’t a freeloader, he was like my wif-… he was my friend.”

Nonomiya was silent for a few seconds, before he sighed quietly. “Your friend..? You didn’t even know anything about him, Seo. I told you, you’ll get in trouble if you keep saying stuff like that. He left you, didn’t he? Shouldn’t that mean something?”

Kouta narrowed his eyes, “He left me to protect me. But I didn’t need him to protect me. I… I just didn’t want to lose him.” he said, his voice steeled. He hesitated, before quietly adding. “…I didn’t want to be alone again.”

“That’s foolish.” Nonomiya responded with ease.

“Maybe so, but I don’t care.” Kouta responded snappily. His frown suddenly turned more sad than irritated. “I… I suppose you can’t understand, huh, Nonomiya-san?”

Nonomiya shook his head, “I really can’t. Who would let some random stranger room with them? If you’re so soft, you’ll just get taken advantage of.”

Kouta absentmindedly toyed with his mouse as he continued to look at Nonomiya. “…You know, Nonomiya-san, I don’t think you’re nearly as cold as you present yourself to be. You were, and are nosy, because you care about my wellbeing, right? I don’t think someone who was unkind could do that. In fact… I think that you would have done the same thing in my situation.”

Nonomiya scoffed, “As if. I might be kind, _maybe_ , but I’m not stupid. I need you to get your shit together, Seo. Your work affects all of us, you know.” he muttered, but despite his cold words, he still made a move to gather up the empty take-out containers and cups of coffee from Kouta’s desk. “You eat so damn much. Don’t you cook? Always getting take-out is bad for your wallet.”

Kouta smiled, “That’s what Reo was for. He was good at cooking.”

Nonomiya tucked the trash to his chest. “Reo… you said that before too. Was that the freeloader’s name?”

Kouta nodded, “He wasn’t a freeloader, but yes. I… I know we’ll meet again someday. Do you think that we will, Nonomiya-san?”

Nonomiya frowned, “…Who knows. Hopefully not. …Anyway, I’m off early today, Seo. See you on Monday.” he murmured, and moved away from the desk before Kouta could properly say goodbye. On the way back to his own desk, he dumped the trash into the trashcan. Once he got back to his desk, he shut down his laptop, and tucked his chair in. He carelessly flung his messenger bag over his shoulder, and started heading toward the elevator.

“Goodbye, Nonomiya-san.” the receptionist called out. Nonomiya barely spared her a glance, but he held up his hand and grunted in acknowledgement.

At his core, Nonomiya was a practical and rational person. He got his work done, he tried to stay out of his cumbersome co-workers’ gossip, and he didn’t try to get close to others. However, he also couldn’t stand others making hugely irritational decisions. That’s how he got the reputation of being cold and nosy. He admittedly could be rather meddlesome, but that was due more so to his co-workers being idiots. So what if he eavesdrops and tries to talk others out of getting payday loans, rooming with strangers off the street, and ordering mail-order brides?

Seo called it kindness, but Nonomiya really thought it was just common fucking decency to step in and stop others from making bad decisions.

The automatic glass doors opened for him, and he stepped out to see the sun still high up in the sky. It was unusual for him to finish his work so early, but there was a first for everything. He walked to his car, and slid into the drivers’ seat. Since he finished so early, he might as well make a stop to the next town over. There was a new café he wanted to try out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I want to see him again.”

Franz frowned, but didn’t look away from the book he was reading. “Then do it, but if it gets you stabbed with a stake, don’t come crying to me.”

They were in Franz’s hideout, which was an abandoned cottage in the neck of some forest. It was a good distance away from any nearby towns, even the one they had both fled from. The sound of the fireplace crackling in the background could be heard, which provided some light in the cottage that was mostly encased in darkness from the thick and tall trees.

“…But Kouta doesn’t deserve having to deal with me. He deserves more. He deserves the best, in fact.” Reo continued quietly.

Franz made a gagging sound. “Gross. I don’t even know what you see in humans. They’re our food, I hope you know.”

Reo immediately frowned, and stood up. “Kouta isn’t _gross_ , he’s kind and honest.”

Franz continued to look bored and unimpressed at the same time, even if he hadn’t looked up from his book even once. “I didn’t even mention Kouta specifically. You’ve only known him for a few… what, days? Weeks? And you’re already such a fool. Didn’t you drink his blood every night, anyway? Sounds like convenient _fo~od_ to me-”

Reo made a sound of irritation, and made his way towards the door. “That’s it, I’ve had enough of your belittling, Franz. I’m leaving.”

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Franz responded airily, even though he heard the sound of his front door closing in the middle of sentence. He looked up at the clock that was ticking above the fireplace. It was almost time for the sun to set. He wouldn’t be returning to the town that he and Reo had left about a week ago, especially since reinforcements must have been called by now, but that suited him just fine. There were plenty of other towns for him to feast on, after all.

With that, he started making his way to a particularly small town. It wasn’t one he had ventured to before. Since it was so small, it was probably one of those towns that he’d only be able to go to once or twice before the news of a vampire being in town spread through the town like a forest fire. He frowned as he mulled over his thoughts. There were still a few towns around his cottage that he could frequent, but soon enough, he would have to move somewhere else. After all, if the Headquarters heard of too many vampire sightings in this particular area, he’d have a hard time even trying to leave. 

Franz had on his black cloak, which he often wore when he was hunting for humans to feast on. He tightened it around his neck as he stepped into the small town. He then slipped into a nearby alleyway, and watched as people walked past. He wasn’t picky, but he wasn’t stupid either. He needed the right type of human. He lifted his head when he heard the sound of a woman laughing and gossiping into her cellphone.

He eyed her, taking in her short skirt and tank top. Her face was perfectly dolled up with makeup, and she had a designer purse with her. She was also gossiping about her recently deceased sugar daddy.

Perfect.

A gossipy fashionista that the townspeople would pay no attention to when she came to them screeching about a vampire sighting.

Franz carefully took off the hood of his cloak, and walked over to the woman, but still remained mostly hidden in the shadows of the alleyway. “Excuse me, miss?” he asked, voice deepened to become husky.

The woman shifted her eyes to him in a bored manner, before they widened in interest. “Sorry Marge, I’ll have to call you back.” she quickly said, before she ended the call, and turned to smile at the man in front of her. “Why hello there, cutie. How can I help you?”

Franz pouted, “I’m a little bit lost, could you help me out, please? I’m trying to get to Main Street, but I can’t find my way.”

The woman perked up, and nodded. “You’re a tourist?”

Franz laughed, “Actually, I’m a foreigner.”

The woman cooed at that, “Oh, no wonder! You have such an exotic aura about you. I totally dig it! If you have some time, why don’t you hang out with me instead?”

Franz pretended to consider it, before he nodded sweetly. “Su~re.” he answered, before he fluttered his eyelashes, and looked up at her from beneath them. “Then, please lead the way, miss.”

The woman blushed, and nodded as she walked into the alleyway. “S-Sure. Just follow me, I’ll lead you to- ack!” she stopped midsentence when Franz suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her to behind a dumpster in the alleyway. “W-What are you-”

Franz clasped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, and sunk his fangs into her neck. He felt her tense up, and that was the only warning he got before he saw the stake coming at him from the corner of his eye. His eyes widened, and he let go immediately. He just barely managed to pull back in time, and avoided getting staked in the heart by having it go though his shoulder instead.

“Y-You-!” she started to scream, before Franz reached forward, and strangled her with his non-injured arm. “G-Guh… the headquarters will… find you…” she forced out, before her body went limp. As her last breath passed through her lips, her fists loosened.

Franz’s eyes widened when he heard the sound of something hitting the ground. He let the woman’s limp body slide down the wall as he looked down to see what had caused the noise. He grimaced when he noticed it was a small and rectangular alarm with buttons. On the bottom, it had inscribed, ‘Headquarters’.

What rotten luck.

Franz moved his hand to apply pressure on his injured arm, which was stinging from the injury the stake had caused. He had pulled the stake out, but it still stung like a bitch. Just as Franz was about to make his way out of the alleyway, he suddenly had to duck his head to avoid gunshots.

“So this was where you were…”

Franz looked up, and smiled sardonically as Izumi’s shadow came closer. He was holding a stake in one hand and a gun in the other. “It’s too bad she couldn’t finish the job. May God have mercy on her soul. I’ll finish what she started.”

Franz grit his teeth in pain as he glared at Izumi. He then suddenly smirked, and moved his hand away from his bleeding shoulder to make a show of licking off his own blood from the palm of his hand. “Not if I take you down first. _I’ll_ finish what I started. Right here and now.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nonomiya downed the rest of his coffee in one go, before shuddering, and throwing the takeout cup in the trashcan as he passed it. He was walking along the street, and had just finished the worst coffee he had in his life. He was infinitely glad he had chosen to not to stay at the café, as he may or may not have ‘accidentally’ dumped half of his coffee into a plant as he walked past it. 

He stopped in his tracks when suddenly, he felt the pitter patter of rain hitting his head and shoulders. Nonomiya grimaced.

What rotten luck.

He really shouldn’t have made his way to this town. First, he got overpriced and overhyped coffee, and now he’s getting rained on, and he’s ninety percent sure he’s also lost. He sighed loudly as he looked around. Since it was raining, he couldn’t see anyone else on the street he could ask for directions either.

Nonomiya watched the road, which had no cars, which was just fucking fantastic too. He was probably going to end up with a cold, which was just a _wonderful_ way to spend the rest of his weekend, and-

Nonomiya stopped in his tracks when he suddenly noticed pink-tinted rain trickling down the road into the drain grate. That looked vaguely like… blood. He quickly followed the trickle of pink-tainted rain until it lead him to the edge of the town. His eyes focused on a dark figure up ahead.

Slumped against the wall of an abandoned factory building was a man. Who was bleeding out. Nonomiya’s eyes widened as he watched the man’s blood from his puncture wounds trickle down the sidewalk, before the rain carried it down to the road. He knew he should have at least hesitated before getting closer, but Kouta’s words shoved into his mind like a particularly annoying intrusive thought.

_“…You know, Nonomiya-san, I don’t think you’re nearly as cold as you present yourself to be.”_

Nonomiya jolted in place when the man’s eyes suddenly opened. They were a lime green colour, and in the back of Nonomiya’s head, he wondered if they would look more bright if the man wasn’t bleeding out on the side of some random abandoned factory.

“…What do you want, human?”

Nonomiya blinked stupidly for a few seconds, before he realized he was being addressed. He looked down into the man’s eyes, and while what he saw was mostly bitterness, there was also resignation at his situation. Against Nonomiya’s better (and rational) judgement, he didn’t just walk away, and forget he saw anything. “I’m lost. Can you give me some directions?” he instead asked.

The man’s eyes widened in surprise.

Nonomiya stared intently in those eyes, and silently pleaded. Just say yes, he wanted to voice out loud.

Say yes so I can help you.

Franz suddenly broke out laughing. “F-Fufu… are you actually insane? Dismal. How far have humans fallen in their intellectuality, or rather, their lack of it?”

Nonomiya grunted, and crossed his arms across his chest, “You don’t seem very _intellectual_ yourself. You’re the one bleeding out in a fuck-all forgotten town. Who do you think will get the last laugh?”

“Me.” Franz answered immediately with a smug smirk. “Want to see how long I can laugh at you?”

Nonomiya grit his teeth, “Not really. Fuck, you’re annoying.” he muttered, and despite that, he still came close enough that he could touch the other man if he wanted to. Franz watched him approach with quiet scrutiny, but he was much too injured and tired to get away.

“…Say, random human. What do you think the meaning of life is?” Franz asked in resignation.

Nonomiya frowned at that, “What? That’s a weird question. Also, how the hell am I supposed to know? Life is mundane. You just live every day while planning on how you’re going to survive the next day, the next week, the next month…”

Franz sighed quietly. “You’re _so_ boring. I would almost rather have someone from Headquarters stab me with a stake again than having to listen to you talk.”

Nonomiya’s eyes widened at that. “A… stake? You’re a vampire?”

Franz smiled knowingly, “You’re scared?”

Nonomiya scoffed, and gave Franz a challenging look. “Of you? As if.”

Franz felt something stir inside of his chest at that. A human that wasn’t afraid? “…You are one of the weirdest human I’ve ever met.” he sighed. He hesitated for a moment, before looking up at Nonomiya properly. “...What’s your name?”

“Tell me yours first.”

“No.” Franz answered sweetly, his lips curling into a fake smile.

Nonomiya sighed loudly, “You are just… dreadful. Absolutely dreadful.” he muttered. He looked into Franz’s eyes again, and he couldn’t help but feel himself getting hopeful when he saw there was a little less resignation in them now. He might have also been imagining it, but he swore he saw some humour in them too now.

Did… did he do that?

Before he realized what he was doing, he held his fingers to the other man’s lips. He blushed in embarrassment when he just got a confused and blank stare in return. “Y-You drink blood right? So… here.”

Franz’s eyes widened, before a smile settled on his lips again. “…You’re officially the weirdest human I’ve ever met. Well… don’t blame me if you’re offering.” he responded quietly, before he took one of Nonomiya’s fingers into his mouth.

Nonomiya winced at the pain of the puncture, before he felt something shift, and it turned into a feeling of almost… pleasure, instead. He made sure to keep all of that off his face though. He watched with curiosity as Franz’s eyes shut as he sucked on his finger, and felt something resembling relief when he saw some colour coming back onto the other man’s cheeks.

After a few minutes of quiet silence between them, aside from the rain falling against them, Franz opened his mouth to release Nonomiya’s finger. “Thanks for the meal.” he murmured sarcastically.

Nonomiya nursed his bitten finger to his chest, and glared at the other man. “Can’t you at least _pretend_ to sound grateful?” he chastised.

“…Franz.”

Nonomiya’s eyebrow raised, “What?”

Franz sighed obnoxiously, and rolled his eyes, which had Nonomiya gritting his teeth in irritation. “You wanted my name, right? It’s Franz.”

Nonomiya frowned, before he tested the name on his tongue. “Franz… that sounds foreign.”

“ _Duh_. I’m a vampire. You’re actually stupid, aren’t you? No, you have to be.”

Nonomiya sighed quietly to himself. “Yeah. I suppose I am. I’m talking with a _vampire_ , of all things.” he murmured, before moving to hug Franz to his chest. And now he was going to _help_ said vampire. He was officially stupider than even Kouta. “I’ll take you- _ouch_ , Franz!” he hissed, when he felt the same pain again, but this time on his neck. Contrary to how he was acting though, it didn’t really hurt. Still, he refused to give Franz an easy time with this, with how much of an _asshole_ Franz was being.

A few minutes later, Franz unlatched, and sighed in relief. “…At least you’re not stupid enough to think I’d be saved with just your finger. Alright, I should be okay now, you can stop touching me.”

Nonomiya ignored the other man’s words, and instead hoisted the man up, and carried him in his arms. Franz nearly shrieked as he lost his grounding, but he was still much too weak to even push Nonomiya away. “W-What the hell! Is this your habit?! Picking up random people off the street?! I knew you were stupid and crazy in the head, but you’re a pervert too?!” he screamed, trying, and failing, to shove at Nonomiya’s chest.

Nonomiya blushed at Franz’s words, “Shut up! I’m not a pervert, and if there’s anyone crazy in the head, it’s _you_. I said I needed directions right? I want to get out of this rain.”

Franz frowned. While it was his first time in the town, he had memorized the streets in case he needed to make a quick escape. He didn’t really feel like helping a random human, but they did seem terribly stupid, and in need of some pity (and they might have given him their blood, which actually did make him feel a lot better). “…Fine. Which street is it?”

“The one by the entrance of the town.”

Franz’s eyes widened, before he sighed loudly in exasperation. “That’s like the _other side_ of the town. How did you get so far, anyway? Do you have a car? Is it close by?”

Nonomiya frowned, “Shut up, Franz. …My car is by the new café that opened up.”

Franz shook his head, “The fancy, swanky French patisserie one? That’s still far, but doable, I guess. Go down this street, make a left, and then a right, and then a right again, and follow the curve-”

“Wait, wait. Just tell me as I’m walking.”

Franz made a face of confusion. “You want me to yell the directions at you from across town? Are you actually insane?”

Nonomiya frowned, before he sighed tiredly. “No, Franz. You’re coming _with me._ ”

Franz’s mouth gaped open, “What the _fuck_? No! I’m not going anywhere with a human! Especially not with one who’s stupid and insane, and all fucked up in the head!”

Nonomiya’s smile turned strained, “You aren’t such a prize yourself, asshole, fuck you.” he retorted, already starting to move down the street with Franz in his arms. Franz was certainly light comparatively, but he wasn’t _light_. Nonomiya was working so hard for an absolute _asshole_.

Franz’s eyes fluttered delicately, “You look more like the type to get fucked than to do the fucking.”

“I’ll kill you.” Nonomiya shot back immediately.

Franz opened his mouth to retort, before he suddenly turned his head. “Hey, turn left here, or you’ll miss it.”

Nonomiya skidded to a stop in his tracks, and made the turn. “Geez. Tell me sooner, or you’ll get us both lost.”

“ _You’ll_ get lost, I know my way around here.”

Nonomiya’s eyebrow raised, “You come here often?”

“Are you hitting on me?”

Nonomiya blushed again, “No- what- arg! Why the fuck are you such an _asshole_? Is there a world record you’re aiming for, or something?”

Franz chuckled, “No, not really, but you’re easy to tease. Maybe you aren’t so boring, after all.”

Nonomiya sighed, “Just keep giving me directions. I’ll take you back to my apartment, and bandage up your wounds.”

Franz didn’t like the idea of going into some random human’s home, but this random human in particular didn’t seem all that threatening either. He was certainly too dumb to be affiliated with Headquarters, even more so than the blonde bimbo he got stabbed by earlier. “…Fine. Tell me your name then.”

“…Nonomiya.”

Franz frowned, “Sounds like a mouthful. Did your parents hate you, or something?”

Nonomiya stiffened at that, before he carefully exhaled. “Yeah. Probably.”

Franz looked up at Nonomiya’s face, and while it still looked neutral, there was also some bitterness there that wasn’t there before. Franz mulled over his words, before he quietly offered his attempt of apologizing. “…They must suck.”

Nonomiya couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, “They’re horrible, but _you’re_ the one who sucks.”

Franz smiled exasperatedly in return, “Was that a joke? From mister boring stuck-up?”

“Shut up, Franz.” Nonomiya responded, but his voice held some fondness and humour to it now.

Franz looked up curiously at Nonomiya from beneath his eyelashes. He didn’t understand the relief that he felt. Was he relieved that Nonomiya sounded happier? That was a senile thought, but yet, it seemed to be true. He figured it was due to his excessive blood loss. He still wasn’t totally onboard with the entire situation, but Nonomiya _was_ admittedly warmer and softer than some stupid concrete wall. And if Nonomiya wanted to hurt or kill him, an abandoned factory on the edge of a forgotten town would have been an ideal place to do that.

He let his head fall back against Nonomiya’s chest. Maybe he could go along with them… just for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> The first artist I'd like to mention is my absolute favorite Furanono artist... tada, it's のど香. I actually bought some Furanono merchandise (the only merch of them I have) from them from their Booth, and used Buyee (a proxy service) to get it sent to Canada. From Japan to Canada, it traveled a long way! It was a pretty smooth experience, and I cry every time I look at their merch. I just love them SO much. I want to scream it from the rooftops all the time. They're SO talented, please check them out. Also, their art is probably what influenced my writing the most, and in particular, two scenes - their meeting scene here (just that it was raining, Franz was dying like a dumbass, and that Nonomiya brings them home), and one more unwritten scene. I love them x100000000
> 
> Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/8907671  
> Twitter: nononodoca  
> Booth: https://nononodoca.booth.pm/ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
